


Lessons in Grace

by vodkamutiny (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vodkamutiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to improve both their relationship and a certain grumpy troll's way of moving, Nepeta teaches Karkat the wonders of slow dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Grace

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in math class gomen

Karkat's touch is not, in any way, gentle. It clutches at her waist, grabs her hand into his shaking grip and squeezes so tightly her skin turns white beneath it.

"Karcat. Relax." Nepeta says slowly, rubbing her hand in soothing circles over his shoulder. He fidgets and averts his eyes. "I still don't see why you insist on us doing this. It's dumb as hell and its not helping anything and-"

"And you're terrified of hurting me or embarr-hiss-ing yourself. " She tsks, slowly guiding him back a few steps. "Just follow my lead, 'kay?" For a moment she slips her hand from his, and presses start on the CD player.

They move.

It appears that he is leading, but Nepeta is orchestrating the entire dance, whispering to him and keeping time by tapping her fingers against his shoulder. Karkat spins her and holds her at her command, face flushed and eyes wide. She is smiling.

"You'd be a natural if you'd only loosen up a bit." She chastises mildly.

"Shut up, Twinkletoes."

"Is that jealousy I detect with my wiggly, whiskery nose?"

"No, it's stress and animosity. You should really get that thing checked out." He bops the tip of her nose and she giggles, sliding out of his grip to twirl gracefully around him.

"The fuck are you doing."

"The song is ofur, groucho."

"Are we going to repeat that number for the eight-thousandth time today, or has your boundless energy finally run dry?"

"Mmm....neither." Nepeta curls her arms around him, dropping her head against his shoulder. He sighs explosively and presses a few kisses to the crown of her head. "Oh, so _now_ you're getting all cuddly."

"Cats are fickle creatures." She drawls.

"You're not a cat, Nepeta-"

"You're ruining the moment."

Karkat combs his fingers through her thick black curls, scowling. "You're the weirdest person I've ever met."

"You're weirder." Nepeta quips.

"Damn it, you've got me there. I've got third degree burns from that scald. You're _merciless_ , Leijon."

The only response he receives is a fond giggle, and a little nuzzle she presses to his neck. Karkat encloses her in his grasp and rocks her slowly. She leans in close.

"We're practicing a faster song to-meow-rrow." She purrs in his ear.

"God help me."


End file.
